


Na

by AyimilTaddy



Category: Warchild Series - Karin Lowachee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know who Ryan should be with, M/M, Oh hell, Serious Crack, Seriously cracky?, choose?, however, if anyone, this is an experiment fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyimilTaddy/pseuds/AyimilTaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has his place;na;but Ryan. This is a fanfiction of how Ryan slowly begins to find his na in the universe. With the help of friends and some unexpected events and stalkers, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Steal

Each breath we take is ripped from the lungs of another.

Each word we use eternally mutes the voice of another.

Each sight we see stabs the eyes of another.

Each touch we feel numbs the body of another.

Each drink we have dries the throat of another.

Each bite we chew starves the belly of another.

Each cold word we drop burns the soul of another.

Each warmth we shred freezes the mind of another.

Each killer we save stops the heart of another.

Each life we destroy murders the memories, love, spirit and being of another.

This cycle of pain and sorrow can never be broken;

Until we enrich our lives and take the path of improvement.

The path to find our-

NA.

* * *

"Won't you play for the crew?"

Ryan looked up to find Evan standing over him. He greeted him with a nod as the blond sat one step above him. Ryan went back to playing some soft cords on his guitar. He loved his guitar. It's purpose was so simple and yet so complex. So much like real life it was infuriating. But the guitar never made him mad. Instead, it calmed him and enabled him to think clearly. Like his own personal drug.

"So, how about it? I'm sure it'll get plenty of the girls to want some action from you." Evan laughed at his own joke. He took a long drag from his cigarette. Ryan watched him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his lips. It took Evan a few moments to realize he was being watched. He stared back with a look of curiosity. He had noticed a few shifts back that Ryan was acting a little strange. He was a lot quieter then he normally was and had been out of the crews' eyes more often. Evan was beginning to wonder what would make Ryan so quiet. Now would be a good time to ask him about it, but it just wasn't in Evan's personality to choose the right moments to do things. "How about the guys then? Eh?" Evan smiled. He put on his most seductive attitude and leaned in on Ryan. He went straight for Ryan's right ear. He nipped at it once before whispering, "Or have you only got a thing for Sid?"

Evan pulled away quickly to get the look on Ryan's face. He never got the chance, however. The alarm went off at that moment to signal that they were under attack. Evan stood up while dropping his half burned cigarette. He was on the next flight before he thought to tell Ryan anything whom of which was one his feet with his guitar in hand. Evan looked down and said through the stairs, "Just go straight to your father's room. We can't have you injured now." With that, he continued to run to his post. Ryan glared after Evan for a few moments before realizing that was exactly what he should do. It made him realize even more how useless he was on a battleship. There wasn't much that he could do here.

The dyed blond started up the stairs after Evan. He lunged forward as there was a huge jerk(-cough-Sanchez-cough-) of the ship. 'The pirates are boarding.' was Ryan's first thought. Almost immediately after it, he could hear the sound of gun shots, yelling and loud, stomping foot steps. They were coming from the Jetdeck. Ryan couldn't help himself from going down to the deck. He wanted desperately to be of some help to the crew. He made it to the second to last step before a face, followed by a body, showed up in front of him. He could see that he wasn't one of his father's crew. The person's outfit alone was a dead give away. He had brown hair with a narrow face. The pirate noticed him right away and had his gun hand on it's way to firing position.

Ryan did the first thing he could think of. He lifted up his beloved guitar like it was a baseball bat and swung with all his might at the face of the intruder. Crack! The wood in the guitar splintered to hundreds of little pieces, some lodging themselves into the flesh of the pirate. A screech like un-oiled brakes being slammed on came forth from the now mangled face of Ryan's enemy. The gun clattered to the ground as he grabbed at his face and stepping backwards. Ryan could hear that there were a lot more coming to help their friend now. He had let go of what was left of his guitar after he hit the screaming invader. He scooped for the gun. He got three fingers from his left hand around it. A boot came crashing down on his hand. He could tell that two were broken on impact. He glanced up to see that his second attacker was covered from head to toe in red armor. He tried removing the foot or his hand from the gun quickly enough to try and protect himself, but the owner of the foot was having none of that. The black boot went flying into Ryan's chest. The kick sent Ryan flying a few steps upward. Ryan gasped, trying to regain his lost breath. He could see that there was at least three other pirates behind the red one. The red pirate started forward after him.

His leg lashed out as if on it's own accord. It slammed into the red pirate hard enough to knock him backwards. He was pushed into the ones behind him and they all fell to the ground. It wouldn't take them long to get back up and Ryan wasn't wasting anytime he could get. He bolted up the steps faster than he ever thought he could. His heart was pounding in his chest. Yelling rose up behind him along with the sound of rushing steps ahead of him on maindeck(1.). Ryan exited the stairway at high speeds. There were two Jets a few feet from Ryan, who paused at the sight of the captain's son running up from the stairway. "Azarcon!" The one on the right exclaimed just as the red pirate came out of the stairway.

The name made the pirates pause. Would they be able to capture Cairo? On his own ship? The group of slavers glanced around them only to be fired upon by the two jets who quickly grasped the situation. The jet on the left motioned for Ryan to go behind them while still firing his gun at the now retreating pirates. They wouldn't be retreating for long and the jets knew that. They had to get Ryan out of the way or else the captain would get angry...Or worse. The jets started to back up as they paused in firing. The black haired jet on the right prayed that the enemy didn't connect the name "Azarcon" with the one they were protecting behind them. She knew very well that it would be her fault if they did.

It was very unfortunate for her because the next time the red pirate stuck his head out for a glance of where they were, he saw how they were trying to hide the one they had found in the staircase. They wouldn't be able to get the captain, but they would be able to get the son. He knew that taking the son would be worse for the boy's father then just capturing him. The jets fired at the pirate, trying to hit him, but he had already pulled his head back before the first pulse was able to hit him. The male on the left was already calling for back up on his tags.

Ryan wanted to help. Wanted to show that he could do something other than use up air. He paused behind the two jets, hoping there was something he could do without a gun or a guitar. The girl noticed first. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She whispered angrily at him. "Get out of here. Don't bother trying to help. We're too out numbered."(2.)

The captain's son would have answered. A sharp blow to his neck stopped him. His mind was gone before he hit the ground. While the jets and Ryan were focused on the group in the stairway, they did not hear another group coming up behind them from the lev. The red armored pirate, better known as Pirate James Warrick, captain of the Zenyuki who's symbol of a diamond, had ordered the group in his direction. The jets had no time to react. They were surrounded and already getting hit. The male's call for back up ended in mid sentence. Four stuns to the back can do that to someone. The female was hit five times. Two from the back and three in the front. The pirates in the stairway had come out. She was able to get one shot in before she passed out. She wished with all her might that she hit at least a part of her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like an experiment for me. I'm still working on it in tags and whatnot, but when I have more of a foundation here, I'll fix it.
> 
> (1)I have no idea if it really is the maindeck right now. I'm rereading the first book(I read it way back in 8th grade) and then I'm going to reread the second book. I'll be making it up as I go until I figure it out.
> 
> (2)I know Jets are a very hardy bunch that wouldn't really say that, but for the purpose of the fanficiton, they shall.


	2. The Ghoul

 

James grunted in irritation. He placed his hand to his shoulder lightly. It was just a graze through the gap between his shoulder and chest armor, luckily and unluckily for him. "Alright, pick up the boy. Take him on the ship and place him in my room, Drystan. Let's finish up here quickly." He motioned his head to the others to follow him. He moved his hand to his dog tags. He pushed his thumb nail into the tiny sliver in the tags as he jogged down the right corridor, leaving Drystan to handle Cairo's son behind him.

"Alright boys, clean them out and head back to the ship in ten minutes. We'll be having a special guest that we need to give a...warm welcome to." He removed his nail and started about raiding the ship.

* * *

The pain in Ryan's head was almost as bad as the Earth drugs he had tried before. He did not feel like he would be able to open his eyes if he wanted to. They hurt worst than his head. Then again, they always hurt after the burndive incident. But he still could not really blame Yuki for what he did. He had been warned after-all.

Ryan's mind drifted through moments in his life, moments he regretted, loved, dreamed, saw, and most of all, missed. Like the ones with his mother. Ryan felt he would regret and miss those the most. Before his mind could truly dwell on it, it went off into black. There it stayed for what seemed like days. Barely drifting out for seconds before being sucked back in again. Each time, he would wonder why he was even thinking about his life overall. Then he would have a feeling that what he should do with his life is something he had been thinking about deeply before…Whatever he was going through happened. It almost seemed to Ryan that he was watching a slideshow of his life before the Macedon in the brief moments that he was dreaming. Thankfully, at some point, he felt there was a change.

Slowly, he was pulled out of this space. First, was the sharper pain, lower on his body, not in his head this time. It was a needle being pushed into the flesh of his inner elbow. Ryan's mind focused on it. Relishing the newness of it...And dreaded the memory what it brought forth. The more his mind focused, the more the pain began to fade away from his head. He could feel whatever he was injected with flow through his veins. Whatever it was, it was waking him up.

His consciousness came groggily and quickly. He began remembering what had just happened most recently. Macedon had been boarded! His mind decided it was best to pause at that memory for a few minutes without continuing with anything else until there was another needle injection. Then his mind went on as if it was some sort of payment ritual. He remembered his guitar. Damn, his guitar! Then there was the running. The two jets...Then nothing.

So, where did that leave him now? Ryan could feel himself again. The pain that consumed his thoughts earlier were light enough to fully think. That blow to his neck must be bruised. Someone really had not wanted him to get back up. There was the two fingers of his right hand. They felt like they were splinted. Other than those two injuries, his body just felt exhausted.

His eyes still hurt. He did not want to open them. But he could feel it, like waking up after a nightmare. Light began to leak through his eyelids to his retinas. He felt if he could pass out again he could have that dreamless sleep. For however long it felt like he was "asleep" it was not good enough for his body. He felt too sore and tired. That injection. It was preventing him from sleeping. What the hell was it? Groaning softly, Ryan tried shifting to force himself back asleep. Instead of movement, he was met with restraints. Since when did the med station use restraints on non-aggressive patients? He heard some murmuring to his right. They were too quiet for him to distinguish a individual person, but they were there the same. The hushness increased his dread. Was he even on the Macedon anymore?

With a feat of mental strength mixed with fear, Ryan forced his eyes open. The world was a incredible blinding light that immediately made him snap them shut again. The voices grew closer. Now Ryan was absolutely sure he was not on Macedon. The voices were close enough for him to fully hear now.

"Ah, it really does seem to be working. Good work, Belinda."

There was a wretched screech of a laugh. "It's my pleasure, James. Though, he does seem to be fighting it. It normally only takes one dose." The woman hmmmed while she walked around to Ryan's left. A cold hand was placed on his left shoulder. He cringed away from the touch with no luck. The horrible laugh sounded again as another, warmer, hand was placed on his chin.

The first voice, a baritone, spoke again, this time, near to his right ear. "Welcome aboard, Ryan."

Frightened and just ever so irritated, tried jerking his head away from the hand holding his chin. Sadly, he barely moved a millimeter. 'Damn, either I am way to weak, or this guy is freaking strong! ' Ryan thought. 'On second thought, it's probably just me.' With how sore he felt, he began to grew certain that he was just too tired to pull away. Knowing that did not make Ryan feel any better. Who was holding his face, anyways? Curiosity got the better of him. He also wanted to see where the hell he was. While trying to be careful about the blinding light, Ryan opened his eyes a slit. When his eyes did not immediately force themselves closed again he opened them a little more. Slowly, things came into focus. First thing he saw was a man's face very close to his. He had black hair, deep green eyes and a chiseled jaw line. Most would say that it was a handsome face, but Ryan's first impression was that he was going to grow to hate that face. He shivered at his own ominous thought. There was that repulsive laugh again! Now that he could see, the hand on his chin was connected to the man with the face. Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Ryan tried again to move. His arms and legs met with the same restraints as earlier. This time when he tried to move his head, the man pushed his chin farther up forcing his shoulders up from the…Whatever it was, he was strapped to and his neck at an angle. "Now, now, Ryan. No need to be in such a hurry to get away," the baritone said, and this time Ryan could tell it was from the man holding him, "You will be here for a while. We have plans for you."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the man. He would have said something sarcastic, but hand was still refusing to move. The man holding his chin laughed as he leaned back, opening Ryan's view to around them. They were in what looked to be an extremely plan room. There was a chair bolted to the metal floor directly across from him. Other than two hatches on either side of the room, Ryan could not tell if there was anything else in the room. But the plainness of it did lead him to think that it was a bedroom. Glancing to his left, he saw the woman with the wretched laugh.

And he regretted it immediately.

To say she was grotesque would be an understatement.

Her physical appearance was not what made her so. The woman had thin, pale lips. Too high check bones with a long, pointed nose that looked like it had been broken at least three times within the last month. Her eyes…Just looking at her eyes made Ryan want to vomit. They were gray of color and had a glow that was of pure sadism. The rest of her was just bones with skin. From what Ryan could tell from her hand, she was also cold as space itself. He was not surprised that such a grating laugh would come from such a creature.

Tearing his gaze away from the ghoul, he stared back at the man known as Captain James Warrick. The man was still looking at Ryan, but he was no longer so close. With the space between them, the restrained nineteen year old was able to see how built James was. He had the body of a dancer. Lithe and lean. Oddly enough, he reminded Ryan of Jos. And he was sure the comparison with piss the Synthesizer off. The captain spoke again, pulling Ryan from his thoughts.

"He'll be able to stay awake like normal?" The question was meant for Belinda even though his eyes stayed on Ryan.

"Yes, Captain," Belinda leaned in a little closer to Ryan, "But I wouldn't recommend starting the welcome just yet." Her hand was removed from his shoulder as she dug in her pocket. She pulled something out and motioned for the captain to move back a little. He did so, but still did not remove his hand from Ryan's jaw who's neck and shoulders were already starting to smart from the position.

For the two pirates, it was lucky for them that James did not remove his hand. The blinding light that was shown in Ryan's eyes made him want to yell. The pain was almost as bad as when he was ripped away from his Burndive. Immediately, Ryan tried thrashing about much harder than he had before. He closed his eyes to stop the light, but the woman forced his eyes open again one at a time. He could feel her breath on his face. It was her hands were and the worst smell he could possibly think ever existed.

Ryan grunted in pain and exertion. Despite his struggling, his restraints held fast. Finally, the Ghoul, as he decided to call her, stopped with the light. He did not stop his struggling even though he knew it did him no good. His instincts told him he needed to move. Hit something. What ever he could do. Do anything but stay still. His heart was beating at a million light years an hour. His breathing was sporadic to say the least. In his struggles, Ryan did not hear what the others were saying anymore.

"His body is fighting the drug harder than I've seem before. Hmmm. He will be a lovely specimen." Belinda said almost to herself. "As you can see he is starting to panic. From what I can tell, it's his mental reaction to the drug and the restraints. Even if he did not react this way, he still wouldn't be awake for very long. Drystan really did hit him too hard. Hmmm." She caressed her hand against the black and blue bruise on the nineteen year old's neck.

James looked down at the still panicking son of Cairo Azarcon. He was one of the finest hulls he was able to get in a long time. Good looking, dumb(from what he could tell), and connected to one of the most hated men in the pirate sector. With what he was planned to use the son for to get back at the now renegade captain, he needed the boy very much alive. And the panicking the boy was doing one seemed to be endangering that life factor that James needed.

"Inject him with a calming solution."

Belinda's eyes flashed to her captain. She had been watching Ryan struggle with pure sadism in her eyes. Oh how she was enjoying his pain. "But, James, you said you-"

"I know what I said, woman!" James snapped at the scientist come doctor, "I need him alive more importantly. We can do this in one more day where he would be able to stay awake longer. I want him to know exactly what is happening to him and who is doing it." He moved his eyes to look at his long time ship doctor to give her a pointed look.

Understanding dawned in her twisted eyes. She gave off another wretched laugh and did as her captain commanded.


End file.
